Pumpkin Spice
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: My response to the fic prompt "Autumn".  Cameron indulges in a treat that makes the office smell like autumn, and it definitely has an effect on House.


I opened the door of the conference room with every intention of throwing the chart for our new patient on the table and then heading into my office to spend some quality time with my iPod. But as I approached the table, an intoxicating scent crept into my nostrils, distracting me from my task. It was familiar; I immediately detected cinnamon, but the other components were more subtle. Breathing deeply, I identified pumpkin next, and then a lingering undertone of nutmeg. The whole room smelled like autumn.

I tossed the chart on the table and sat down next to Cameron, who was sitting there alone, holding a Starbucks coffee cup in both hands. She had taken the lid off of it and was raising it to her nose and inhaling deeply. There was a look of pure caffeine-induced bliss on her face, despite the fact that she hadn't taken a single sip yet.

"Got a new patient," I said nonchalantly, although I watched, mesmerized, as she formed her tongue into a point and sank it into the cloud of whipped cream that floated above the rim of the cup. I swallowed hard and tried not to stare.

"I think you'll like this one."

"Shhhh," she whispered, and closed her eyes as she scooped up a large dollop of whipped cream. Her tongue disappeared back into her mouth, then darted out again to lick off a tiny speck of cream that lingered on her bottom lip. Her perfectly pouty, full, rosy pink bottom lip. I cleared my throat, hoping I could remember how to talk.

"It's probably lupus," I said, hoping to get a reaction out of her. I was fairly certain that she didn't even know I existed at that point, she was so focused on her coffee fix.

"Mm-hmm." The rim of the cup was at her lips then, and she tipped it, sipping the coffee slowly so as not to burn herself.

She held the liquid in her mouth, savoring it for several seconds before swallowing. A soft moan escaped her lips, and when she opened her eyes, she looked at me with a dreamy, unfocused gaze.

"Fuck me, that's good." Her voice was ever so slightly deeper than normal, and smooth as cream. It was undoubtedly her sex voice, and combined with her blunt speech, it made me throw caution to the wind. I scooted my chair closer to hers, so that our knees were touching under the table.

"Pumpkin spice latte?" I tried to sound casual. I doubt it worked.

She smiled and nodded her head. "My first of the season. I've waited all year for this."

"Let me taste it."

Cameron handed me the cup. I brushed my fingers against hers as I accepted it from her, but instead of taking a sip, I set the cup back down on the table out of her reach. She looked at me questioningly. In one quick movement, before she knew what was happening, before she could protest, I slipped my hands into hers and pulled her off the chair. My hands settled on her waist and I guided her onto my lap.

"Not like that," I said softly as she leaned into me, adjusting her weight to get more comfortable. I tilted my head and leaned in to her, barely brushing my lips against hers.

"Like this," I whispered, and then I pressed my lips to hers. I slid my tongue into her mouth, gliding it over her bottom lip and then tangling with her tongue. She tasted like coffee and pumpkins and cinnamon, the perfect contrast of bitter and sweet. The spicy aroma of the latte still hung in the air and mingled with the delicate, fresh scent of her shampoo as I threaded my fingers through her long brunette hair.

I kissed her slowly, deeply, until neither of us could breathe. I rested my forehead against hers and stroked the soft skin of her cheeks with my thumbs as we caught our breath. And then I kissed her again, because I couldn't get enough of her, of tasting her, of feeling her mouth move against mine.

She eventually pulled away from me, placed small kisses on my jaw line, then opened her eyes and met my gaze.

"So do you like it?" she asked breathlessly as her fingertips traced circles on the nape of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ehhh…" I cocked one corner of my mouth and raised my eyes to the ceiling, pretending to contemplate her question. "I haven't decided yet. I think I need another taste."

"Is that right?" she said suspiciously, but her mouth was quirked in a knowing grin. "Well, for once, I'm all too happy to indulge you."

She pressed her lips against mine once more, and I savored the taste that was uniquely Cameron.


End file.
